GTAV REMIX!
by SonSanbi23
Summary: In a city of self help gurus, starlets and fading celebrities struggling to stay afloat in an era of economic uncertainty and cheap cable, the lives of four men who are so diffferent from eachother come intertwine in this epic tale. STORY BASED IN GTA5/ NARUTOxHAREM SMART/CALM AND SUPER RICH NARUTO!


**AN/: WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY! I AM SONSANBI23 COMING TO YOU WITH A SPECIAL UPDATE! And believe me when I tell you this story has been something that I have loooooooong awaited to post up and share with you guys.**

 **The idea of this story came to me the very same day my sister bought the game, but back then, I was still an average Joe who just wasn't ready to do fics. So anyways, the idea came back to me when I was reading a story with a similar crossover, and I even went as far as to see how much people liked it. In my personal belief, making a crossover story that has an anime show and video game(put aside Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Teken) is a taboo on this website's archive, but now, I have come to see that anything unique, different and awesome can work on this site...so long as you obey the laws of the site(eye rolls)**

 **All things aside, this is how the story will go: It move with the missions related in the game and Naruto will be the character that will be mostly seen- HOWEVER! That does not mean that the other three protagonists(Micheal, Fracklin and Trevor) will not be given screen time. It will be just like the game where you'll see the screen time being switched every now and then depending on the story progression. Naruto will be given a harem, but at the same time their will be a main pairing with as in this case, Naruto x Tracy. Also, Naruto will be driving licensed cars ALL THE TIME in this story. My reason for that is because I have this problem remembering all the names of the cars in the game and their just to troublesome to remember by(Seriously. Even when I'm playing, I don't think of the names of those cars, I think of licensed cars since they look either EXCACTLY similar or have some similarities to real life cars)**

 **Naruto's story will intertwine with Micheal's and Trevor's as he will be the forth member who was apart of the North Yankton Hiest(sorry for the spelling. Auto-correct couldn't help here). In the game it's Michael, Trevor and Brad. But in the Story it's Michael, Trevor, Brad and Naruto.**

 **If your asking will Naruto be using chakra. Yes. Yes, he will. But only in 'important situations" or he will be forced to use some to save himself or someone else. For those who don't want him to use chakra, he won't be using it all the time, just occasionally in the story.**

 **TO WHOM THIS MAY CONCERN: Darkness1080, if you are reading this right now, I am deeply sorry. I tried waiting for your reply but I just couldn't wait any longer. This is one plot bunny that I couldn't get of my chest. I wish that you get the private messages that I sent you on the request to make a story with some similarities to yours. If it's anything, I am sorry if you don't like the fact that this story has been made without your agreement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as that is owned By Masashi Kishimoto respectively, Nor do I own Grand Theft Auto V as that game is owned by Rockstar Games. The licensed cars mentioned in this story are only meant to help readers feel more comfortable then trying to google up images of the fictional cars in the game. Thank you very much for reading this disclaimer!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **9 years before the Present...**_

 **North Yankton**

"Everyone, listen to what we say and no one gets hurt!" Michael yelled as he brandished his assault carbine.

"Open the door or you'll get worse than hurt!" Trevor yelled while banging on the glass between them and the employee area of the depot, with Brad shooting a bullet into the roof making all the bystanders scream in fear. The security guard obliged, unlocking the door which Trevor then kicked open and whipped the security guard with the back of his carbin rifle making him grunt in pain and fall to his side

A 6'2 tall masked man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes walked up to the female innocent bystander and pointed his rifle at her and said, "Don't wast my time. Get the fuck in there right now before I blow those fucking lumps out your flat chest!". The women stood up and replied "I'll do it- I'll do it- I'll do it! Oh God!" while running into the back room. Michael and the Blonde masked man soon followed, aiming their guns at the two men and Security guard in order to get them into the back room.

" Sit tight! I'll handle the plastic!" said Trevor as he walked further into the depot before planting a sticky bomb on the vault door. Soon after that, he came back into the room, confirming that the explosives were ready to blow.

"Alright! I'll call it in!" said the blond masked man before pulling out his phone and calling the contact labelled as "detonate". Not even five seconds later, there was a loud explosion that shook the building, confirming that the charges had exploded. The four men slowly walked to where the vault was as Michael said "We're gonna do this, huh?!".

"Haha! Show me the money!" Said Trevor.

"GOOOOD! It feels so good to do a score this big!" said the blond-haired masked man with Brad saying "Calm the fuck down kid! This is only your second rodeo! You'll still be hitting bigger banks soon!"

When they reached the vault, Michael and Trevor went inside and started stuffing their bags full of money as Trevor said "Remember, just the none secuansal bills". They then walked out of the vault but before they could move on, Michael was grabbed from behind by a security guard who then held up his 9mm pistol to his head after taking off his ski mask.

"I saw your face, I'll remember you!" The guard stated in a mildly panicked tone.

"You forget a thousand things everyday. How about you make sure this is one of 'em?" Michael asked as if he didn't have a gun to his head. The blond masked man then had enough and just shot the guard in the face, making his body fall to the floor.

"FUCK! You didn't have to do that!" said Michael before grabbing his ski mask and putting it back on.

The blond-haired masked man replied "Let's just get going! Their will be time for graving later! We have no time to fucking loose!".

"The kid's right! We gotta move!" Said Trevor as he ran with the rest following behind.

They ran ahead before coming to a large locked metal door with all four of them taking cover.

"Here, I'll set some charges to get us through! Their on a timer, so brace yourselves!" Brad shouted before running back behind cover just as the charges detonated.

"OOOOOOOOH YEAH! That was some awesome fireworks!" said the blond-haired masked man with Trevor hooting "Fan-fuckin-tastic!" as they moved through the opening. Just as soon as explosion ended, sirens could be heard from outside with Michael saying "Ah fuck! You heard that? Sirens!". They all walked to the busted room with a garage door as Trevor said "Oh hooooow nice! Did you call them over here N?! I know you have this Homo-erotic love for killing cops!".

"Oh sure! I'm still trying to impress you that I can kill as much as you can_ NOW HIT THAT SWITCH!". With a grunt, Trevor did as he was told and the garage door opened, revealing cop cars trying to barricade the exit of the bank. Once they were outside, each of them took cover as they were forced to fight their way through pretty much the entire police force of North Yankton before they finally reached the get away car, a large rancher. Micheal got into the driver seat as everyone took off their masks with Brad and Trevor seating in the back and The now revealed Blond-haired blue-eyed man riding shot gun.

"You see that shit?! I fucking put that bitch's face against the glass?! You guys saw how much she was afraid of me?!" said the blond-haired man with Michael replying "Yeeeeaaah you're a real charmer kid".

"HABABABABA!" yelled Trevor.

They didn't get very far before a cop car caught up with them. The car started to get out of control but Michael managed to regain control as he yelled "Fuck you too!" before ramming into the police car, sending it off the road and into a pole. Eventually they came to a railroad crossing. Michael tried to outrun the train but the rear end of the car got hit and the car was totalled. They all stumbled out, injured but overall still fine.

"Is everyone alright?" Michael asked as he surveyed the damage.

"Yeah we're fine. I'll be a lot better after we find this fuckin chopper!" the blond-haired man remarked as they started walking down the road.

"Fuck this! Let's ditch the car, we'll find our way to the chopper this way!-

"Hey! There is no time for that! We stick to the plan-

"What?!"

"We stick to the fucking plan! Come on" said Micheal as they stumbled upon a large farm-house which was where Michael lead them to believe where chopper was.

"Here, I'll check around back." Brad before he starting to walk, only to get a sniper bullet to the chest from a sniper hiding behind a building a good distance away from there. He screamed as he fell down, writhing in pain. Michael walked over to him.

"It's the fucking Feds! Some one must have fucking talked! Naruto! Did you-

SNIPER SHOT!

Before Michael could say anything, another sniper shot was heard, making him turn back to see the blond-haired man shot right in the centre of his forehead.

"No- NO- NOOO! FUCK NO! NARUTO DON'T DIE ON ME! NOT NOW!" said Michael with Trevor cursing loudly trying to look for whoever was shooting those shots, with Michael running over to the now dead Blond Blue-eyed man and cursed. Just as he was about to get up, he took a shot to shoulder, causing him to fall on his back holding the wound.

"Fuck! I'm hit! Ah Jesus! I'm not gonna make it! T, you've gotta get out of here!"

"I'm not gonna leave you behind Miky!"

"GO! God I'm not gonna make it!...I'm gonna fucking bleed out!" said Michael as he tried to close the wound but failed.

"No! You motherfuckers!" Trevor yelled as he unleashed round after round out of his assault rifle, killing at least 30 officers before running out of ammo. He cursed before grabbing a woman who lived on the farm as a hostage. He threw her towards the police before taking off into the snow. And then, everything went black...

-X-

… _ **...Five years later...**_

Laying in a hospital bed, here we find the same blond-haired man hooked up to a lot of hospital equipment with a scratch mark right in the centre of his forehead where he was shot. Standing besides him was 5'2 tall woman who is dressed in a green lab coat wearing black high heels, a black tight and black vest underneath the lab coat as she was very beautiful with her gorgeous large bust being the most noticeable thing about her. The woman has a heart-shaped face, red lipstick on her lips, hazel brown eyes and golden blond hair that has two pony tails at the very end.

She was currently looking over the blond-haired man who now appeared to have three whisker marks on each cheek, and his eyelids started to slowly open as his right hand started to twitch a little. The woman cleared her a throat, getting the man's attention as he sat up and removing the breathing mask on his mouth and said "Heey there-(grunt)- My Name is-

"Naruto Namikaze. I know who you are. You're in my basement if you're wondering where you are, and My name is Tsunade. Before I say anything or answer your questions, I need to know if you remember what happened to you" said the now identified Tsunade who got a reply from Naruto as he said "Yeah. I remember".

Naruto looked down as he continued "I remember the score I was taking...getting to some farm then... then I was shot". Tsunade looked Naruto in sympathy as she said...

"Naruto, you were shot right in the head with a heavy sniper rifle bullet. That shot killed you...well, Almost. I don't kmow how, but when I found you and your heart was still beating and so was your brain as some part of it was still functioning making you half-brain dead. I did my best to keep you alive, and I got rid of the bullet in the cerebrum part of your brain. However, there were some things that I had to transplant into you since some of your organs began to fail from the heavy blood loss. Your eyes somehow lost sight when you were still out cold and dying so I had them replaced with other ones. The cerebellum part of your brain was no longer functioning so I had that replaced with a better one. The operations were intense, but I managed to pull them off successfully. There are some other things that I needed to do, but I'm sure your not interested".

Naruto nodded in thanks as he said "Thank you. I really owe you for this. But if you don't mind me asking, how do you know me and where did you find my 'dead' body?".

"Believe it or not, I actually knew your parents, Minato and Kushina, before they died. I used to babysit you back when you were still a little toddler back in Vice City. I was still in medical school back then. When you and your parents finally decided to leave Vice City, I was done with school and got myself I job here in North Yankton. I guess it was by coincidence that I found out you were here" said Tsunade. Naruto looked down as he got sad by hearing about his parents, which got Tsunade to frown and continued speaking...

"I'm sorry for talking about them I didn't mean to bring you down like that".

Naruto looked to her and smiled as he replied "No it's okay. I kinda got over it very quickly when it happened. It doesn't get me down anymore it used to".

Tsunade walked over to a nearby cupboard and took out some files out as she said...

"Listen Naruto. While I was trying to keep you living, there were some files that I was able to get a hold. These files are related to the events that happened fives years ago. I also got some information on the North Yankton Heist that you were apart of. And don't worry, My grand father used to do scores, and in that sense, I don't like banks".

Tsunade turned around and walked back to Naruto, then gave him a file that had a range of papers inside. Naruto sat there reading all the papers with his facial expression changing every time he read the file and finished all the papers inside...

"So that's what it's all about, huh?...The FIB had a hand in everything...Well, now I know who was the fucking dark cloud in my life of sunshine" said Naruto as he closed the file and continued "You mind if I keep this? This file will come in handy just in case I 'decide' to pay those greedy fuckers a visit".

"Not at all. It's yours any way. It's been five years since the day you got shot. I figured that when you wake up, your probably gonna leave North Yankton and head over to Los Santos since that's where the FIB is-

"I won't be going there for that. Trust me. The last thing I want to do is have them believe one of their deepest and most darkest secrets are still walking the Earth, looking for a way to take them down. I wanna start a new life. A secluded one anyways. My life has been full of nothing but taking scores, killing fat CEOs for hire, smuggling drugs and making bitches do dirty work for me. I wanna do other things now that will hopefully keep me under the government's radar and not make too many enemies" said Naruto, with Tsunade smiling as she replied "That's good to know- Not that I care or anything, but it's nice to know you won't end up in my basement fighting for your life over something something useless like $200 000.

When you head over to Los Santos, I have one of my contacts waiting for you there to help you get settled in. His name is Lester, and he pretty much seems to know everything but in the ins and outs of how things tend to flow in Los Santos. If it's fast money you want, he'll teach you what he knows on stock market manipulation. Just make sure you go to him before you do anything else".

"(smirk) I know Lester. He was apart of our score-taking crew. I'm glad his still alive. Look, Tsunade, I don't know how I can repay you for keeping my sorry ass alive for so long. I really appreciate what you've done for me. I owe you my life for this. Just say the owrd and I'll do anything and get you anything" said Naruto with Tsunade nodding as she walked forward and said with a sencere look...

"I really cared about you and parents, Naruto, and I still do. Just please, no more living off crime. I'm not saying you shouldn't have a some fun, but you can't make it your meal ticket. I hope dying was a learning experience to what happens when crime is the hand that feeds you. Now please, just do something else with your life, and make sure you don't end up in my basement, or I will chain you to this bed until your 83 years old".

"(Smiles)Got it..."

… _..._

 **-X-**

 _ **Present time**_

 **Los Santos– Adam's Apple Blvd**

Here we find Naruto now looking more older as his blond hair grew bangs that covered the sides of his face and reached to the back of his neck as his ocean blue eyes now had slits for pupils. Naruto was dressed in some short black jeans that reach just to his knees as he wore a pair of red Nike Air Force sneakers and wore a plain white shirt with a gold wrist watch on the wrist of his right arm. Naruto was currently eating a borito, looking at the car dealership from across the street as today was they he finally decided to buy a car made in San Andreas. Just before he could cross the street, a yellow SUV crashed into the glass wall of the car dealership, making Naruto stop to think otherwise and just leave

'(Sigh) and this is why and I don't buy my cars from this place. It's like I'm cursed with them...Hold on here...'.

Naruto crossed the street to get a proper look of who was standing inside the shop beating the heck out of the dealership owner, and grinned widely as he said "Motherfuck'in Michael Townly! Still living to see another day, are we? Well, it looks like things are about to get interesting..."

With that Naruto quietly walked up to the car dealership, waiting for Michael to finish up with the 'conversation' he was having the owner.

A few minutes later, Michael was done. The man he had beat up badly scurried out, leaving Naruto and Michael alone in the dealership. He sighed and shook his head before turning to leave. Seeing this, Naruto decided to make himself known.

"Long time no see...Michael." Said Nartuo from behind the older man. Michael froze in place from hearing his voice as his hands started shaking with his heart beating a little faster.

'No...No! It can't be him! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I saw him get shot in the head- I SAW HIM DIE!' Michael thought to himself in disbelief before turning around and, to his shock, there was Naruto, looking the same as the last time Michael had seen him.

"Na-...Na-Naruto!? How!? I saw you die! There's no way you could have survived that shot! How the fuck are you still alive?! Oh god, I must be hallucinating or something-

"Calm the fuck down old man. I am real. That is for sure. However, the shot I took, that is a different story. Not unless if you're into head shots or giving head like you used to back when you went through your 'phase'." Said Naruto as he merely smirked to himself, before getting punch to the gut making him grunt a little. Naruto coughed a little before he stood and said "I deserve that".

"Yeah, of course you do. Now, explain how you survived that shit to me before I shot with an even bigger bullet to send you back!" said Michael with Naruto responding...

"Aright, alright! Geez, your yelling hasn't change since the last time! I'll explain it to you, but let's go to your house. You do have one, right?"

"Yeah. I do have one. You have a car somewhere? I sort of left mines behind since I needed to sort out this fucking mess Jimmy made."

"Yeah sure, Follow me" said Naruto as both men crossed the street ignoring the looks Michael got from the people who saw him beat up the dealership.

Naruto and Michael got a nearby parking lot to see a black Bentley Continetal GT, and Michael looked at Naruto as if he grew some sort of tentical out of his nostrils.

"(Sigh) I'll tell ya when he get to your house. Just drive".

The two men got into the car and drove of, leaving the broken down car dealership behind as people stared at the broken glass with some being really brave as to take the cars for themselves.

Back in the car Naruto sighed to himself and sat back into the chair and talked

"Alright. On the day of the score we took, you know and saw what happened to me. I shot right in the forehead. Fortunately my heart was still beating and so was one half of my brain keeping most of me alive. I laid there half dead for a while until someone found me. This person just so happens to be a qualified doctor and kept me alive as she started doing all sorts of operations on me to keep me breathing. This eyes I have just so happens to be one the things that got replaced. I was in a coma for the five years since the score we took, Michael.

When I woke up, this person helped me find out a lot of stuff that shocked the hell out me. And Michael...I know the truth. All of it".

Michael eye-widened and looked to Naruto as he said "Truth? What are you ta-

"The deal you made with special agent Dave. I know that...Michael. If you're asking how I feel about what happened. Well, I do feel a little pissed off about getting set up and screwed over, but I'm...I'm happy you made it out alive. Let's just face the facts. We were living a life that had a dead end. Everyone was gonna die if we continued doing what we were doing. You did the right thing, and I'm happy you kept your family alive. As for the other guy who escaped, I don't kn ow if he will feel the same about it, but what's important is that I forgive you for what happened...so don't hate yourself for getting me killed. You didn't. 'They' wanted me dead."

Michael sighed loudly as he kept on driving and said "Thanks, Naruto. Hearing that from you just got a lot off of my chest and got rid of this black cloud hanging over my head. Thank you Naruto. And for what it's worth, I'm grateful that you're alive too. I know Jimmy, Amanda and especially Tracy will be happy to see you., more then happy actually."

Naruto and Michael finally arrived at their destination which is Pontola Sr. Rockford Hills, and Michael drove in slowly and parked the car at the drive way just behind the red Ubermacht Sentinel Sports. Both of the men got out the car with Michael giving the car keys to Naruto.

Once th got into the house, Michael found his family seating the couch watching TV and said "Oh family! Guess who I brought with me home!"

"Dad, pleeease tell me you did not kidnap some 80's musician and brought him here because the 80's archive in the music store just vanished to who-knows-where, and it better not be some freaking bank robber asshole that's gonna ru-

"Jesus Christ Jimmy! Nine years later and you still talk a lot of crap!"

Amanda, Jimmy and Tracy froze when they heard the voice and stood up and looked behind to find none other then Naruto standing besides Michea with a smile on his face.

"NARUTOOOOO" Said all three of them with Tracy jumping over the couch and diving to Naruto as she hugged him tightly with her legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto hugged back and he brushed the top of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Trace. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." said Naruto as he kept on brushing Tracy's head.

"Uhm... Naruto, Didn't dad say you were like...dead? From the shot in the head?...Are some sort of Ghost that has come back to kill Dad since he fucked you over In North Yankton, or are you alive from the 'relationship' you have with Tracy since she-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JIMMY!" Said Tracy as she looked over her shoulder to jimmy while she was still hugging Naruto. Michael cleared his throat loudly, making Tracy get off Naruto and look down to the ground as she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Anaaanyways. I'll explain everything. Now then...

2 minutes later...

"Wow..." said Tracy as she looked at Naruto.

"Yep" said Naruto "All of that happened. And by mere luck, here I am still kickin"

Michael poured himself a glass of whisky then sat down as he said to Naruto.

"So what exactly have you been doing since you got here?"

"Well, After the doctor discharged me, she helped me get out of North Yankton and got me right her into Los santos. I met up with a friend who helped me settle in and take some companies and start some. The first thing I did was call a friend of mines in Vice City, then when she arrived, things started going well. In about three years, I started owning radio stations like Non-stop Pop, Radio Los Santos and Mirror Park Radio. Today, I own all the radio stations in San Andreas, along with the two Amusement parks, One Ammunition just in Hawick then of course, Wizzile Tv Network along with Wizzle Network".

"WOAH! You own all of that?! That's amazing, Uncle Naruto!" said Jimmy.

"You seriously went Legit! At least you have things to run" said Amanda, with Michaal giving Amanda glare.

Tracy hugged Naruto from behind and said "I'm so happy for you Naruto! I'm soooo happy that your alive!". Naruto stood up from his chair and huggged Tracy as he replied. "I'm sorry that you believed I was dead Tracy. Can you forgive this asshole of man?"

Tracy looked up to Naruto and said "I didn't do anything wrong. And not an asshole. Thank God you're alive-

"Tracy, if you wanna kiss him, what's stopping you now. I mean there he is in your arms, and I'm sure you been using just the right amount lipstick to-

"SHUT UP. JIMMY!" said Amanda and Tracy as Jimmy kept quiet and shrinked at the glares he was given by his Mother and blushing Sister.

Naruto released Tracy from hug as he said "Well anyways, I gotta get going, It's sort of getting late and I have some business to take care of".

"Really? You have to leave now? But Nareuto-

"I'll be back Trace. I promise I'll be here tomorrow morning".

Naruto waved goodbye to everyone and walked out the house with Michael awalking him to his car.

"You still haven't told me where you got this car. They don't sell these in San Andreas".

"Oh Yeah! Well, a good friend of mines opened a motor Vehicle Black Market in Vice City which imports it's deliveries into any place in America. If you're asking how they get passed Los Santos International Customs, I do it the same way the drug and weapons dealers do it which is using the docks. Look, I'll swing by tomorrow for drink and maybe we can get to talk about what you have been upto so far since last time".

"Yeah that will be great Naruto. See ya around" said Michael as Naruto got into his black Bentley Continetal GT.

After a few minutes of Driving, Naruto finally arrived at his destination which was Americano Way Richman. Naruto waited for the gate to automatically slid open, then drove in as he parked his car in the large garage. He got out with the garage closing by itself and entered the castle-like house and got to his room where he stripped into some boxers and went to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: There you have it! Chapter one done and done. Please hit up the review button and tell me what you think. Naruto will get to see one of his ?(Freaks missions) and it will time skip to the Father/Son. Also, my Sister will soon be joining in on making fics so be sure to read her stuff if you're into FutaNaruto stories or Naruto smut.**

 **Remember to be cool, stay, look cool and Read and Review**


End file.
